Self-propelled ATV's are made in both three-wheel and four-wheel models, and have become extremely popular for rough use in rural areas, both for working farm and ranch operation, and as recreational vehicles. Such vehicles can be operated over all kinds of terrain, and because of the large tires used upon them, they travel easily over plowed fields, loose sand, muck, and through shallow water.
Insofar as this inventor is aware, there has heretofore been no amphibious conversion kit for ATV's that does not seriously interfere with ordinary use of the vehicle on land.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,937 and 4,522,420, both of which rely upon pontoon attachments for flotation.